Steps
by tiff0795
Summary: When Beuford breaks the news that Lawrence is not Phineas' real dad, the boy won't take that sitting down.


**A/N: Hi there! So, I made this story because watching comic cons and reading fanfiction, I've noticed that a lot of people have trouble understanding Phineas and Ferb's relationship to their "real" parents. Not a whole lot of people can understand something that they haven't been through. Fortunately for you, I have been through it and tried to describe the thought process of the boys. Oh, and not a lot of people understand how Phineas can be older but he and Ferb are the same age. (And yes, Phineas is older, it says so in the song "Little Brothers" if you pay attention to the lyrics.) So I put that in there as well. So, I hope you like it!** ** "/ c"|**

Phineas and Ferb were six when they found out that they were stepbrothers. They had run in the house from the backyard crying hot tears.

"Boys, what's the matter?" Lawrence said as Phineas ran to hug him around the legs.

"Beuford said that you're not my real daddy!" Phineas said in-between sobs. Linda looked over at the scene and met eyes with Lawrence. He sat down and had Phineas crawl onto his lap. Linda took Ferb in her arms and sat down next to her husband with the boy in her lap.

"Well, technically, Phineas, he's right," Lawrence said.

"No, you're my daddy! Isn't he my daddy, mommy?" Phineas said.

"You see, honey, he's actually your stepdad," Linda said.

"Isn't that the same thing as a daddy?" Phineas asked.

"Sort of. You see, I married your mother when you were just learning how to walk. You and Ferb were only one and a half," Lawrence said.

"But you're still my daddy," Phineas insisted.

Lawrence sucked in a breath. They've known since they've gotten married that one of the kids was going to break the news to Phineas and Ferb without meaning to. Danville was a small town and as far as they knew, they were the only stepfamily in town. People would talk, and kids repeat everything they hear. "You know how it takes a mommy and a daddy to make a baby?" Lawrence asked.

"Kind of," Phineas said. Ferb was watching intently, too.

"Well, when you were made, mommy was your mommy, but I wasn't your daddy," Lawrence said.

"And when you were made, Ferb, daddy was your daddy, but I wasn't your mommy," Linda said.

"So are you my daddy?" Phineas asked, still utterly confused.

"You can call me daddy if you'd like, but I wasn't your daddy when you were born. Just like mommy wasn't Ferb's mommy when he was born. That's why we have different last names," Lawrence said.

"So is Ferb my brother?" Phineas asked.

"Ferb is actually your stepbrother. Even though you both call us mommy and daddy, you were both made from different mommies and daddies," Linda said.

"What about Candace?" Phineas asked.

"Candace and you were made from the same mommy and daddy, so you two really are siblings. Ferb is Candace's stepbrother, just like he's yours and you're his," Lawrence said.

"That's why me and Candace have the same last name?" Phineas asked, starting to get an understanding.

"Yes, now you're getting it," Linda said.

"So why didn't our last name change to Fletcher when mommy's did?" Phineas asked.

"Well, I could adopt you and Candace. Then you would have the last name Fletcher and I would really be your daddy," Lawrence said.

"So why didn't you?" Phineas asked.

"Well, the only thing you guys have left from your daddy, the one that helped make you, and I didn't want to take that away from you guys. You already see me as a daddy and I see you as my son and daughter," Lawrence said.

"Do you want to know about your other daddy?" Linda asked.

Phineas shook his head. "No, I'm already confused."

"Well, what about you, Ferb, do you want to know about your other mommy?" Lawrence asked. Ferb shook his head.

"Alright, well, if you ever want to know, just ask one of us, okkay?" Linda said.

"Yes, mommy," Phineas said.

Linda kissed Ferb on the top of the head and Lawrence did the same with Phineas. "Just know that we love all three of you. That will never change," Lawrence said.

"Okkay, daddy," Phineas said.

"Good, now run along and go play," Lawrence said. Phineas jumped out of his lap and called for Ferb. They both ran up the stairs to play in their room.

Back in present day, the group of kids sat under the tree in the boys' back yard. "So, what is everyone doing for their dads for father's day?" Isabella asked.

"My father and I are having a sci-fi movie marathon and eating Chinese for dinner," Baljeet said.

"I'm going to go see my dad in prison," Beuford said.

"Well that's, nice," Isabella said slowly. "What about you guys, what are you doing?" she asked the brothers.

Before Phineas could respond about how everyone was going camping in the backyard after a barbecue and a fire, Beuford spoke up. "Well, Phineas doesn't have a father."

"What are you talking about, Beuford? He's right in the house," Phineas said pointing to the house.

"That's Ferb's father. He's not yours," Beuford said.

"He's BOTH of ours," Phineas said.

"No, that's your STEPfather," Beuford said.

"Look, just because he didn't contribute to my genetic makeup doesn't mean he's not my dad," Phineas said.

"As much as I hate to say it, Phineas, Beuford's right. He is just your stepdad," Baljeet said.

"You say that like it's not a kind of dad," Phineas said.

"Phineas, your dad is the person that gave birth to you. Your REAL dad," Isabella said soothingly.

"That person's not my real dad. The only things he gave me are my last name and my Y chromosome. Ever since I've been born, he's never tried to get in contact with me. We have never moved and our number has never changed. He may have given me half of my DNA, but he's not my "real" dad," Phineas said.

"Yes, he is," Beuford said. "Just like you're mom's not Ferb's real mom."

"Yes, she is," Phineas insisted. "She's the one who helped him with his homework when he needed it. She's the one who comforted him when he had nightmares. She's the one who nursed him back to health when he was sick. She's the one who makes sure he looks handsome as can be for the first day of school. She's the one who takes him clothes shopping every year. Dad is the one who taught me how to swing a bat and throw a football. Dad is the one who did a backyard campout with Ferb, Candace, and me when we were little. Dad is the one who makes sure Candace is dressed appropriately before she goes out. Dad is the one who makes us laugh with his embarrassing jokes. Dad is the one who helped Ferb and I build our go-carts and then taught us how to race them. Dad is the one who spoils me and lets me get away with everything when mom's not around. Dad is the one who let me sit on his lap when we were riding in his old truck down a dirt road and let me steer. Dad is the one who taught Candace how to drive. Dad is the one who goes to work and gives me a home and toys and everything I want. Mom and Dad are the ones that discipline us when we need it. They're the ones that we sit down with us every night for dinner. They're the ones that make sure we have everything we need and even some thing we don't. They're the ones that make our birthdays memorable. They're the ones that make every holiday special. They're the ones that we sit with on the couch and have long nights of movies with. They're the ones who chased us around the house when we didn't want to take a bath. They're the ones that gang up on the three of us and tickle us until we can't breathe. They're the ones that take us on family vacations. They're the ones that comfort us when the power goes out during a bad thunderstorm. Whether you like it or not, that's our real parents. I have a mother, a father, a brother, a sister, and a pet. That sounds like a family to me. It may not be what you're used to, but this is the family I've lived with since I was a little older than a year old and I'm not changing my view to accommodate yours."

The kids stared at Phineas with his long speech. That is, everyone except Beuford. "Whatever, I guess you are your little stepbrother are too stupid to get it."

Phineas was getting heated. "First of all, YOU'RE the one that's being stupid. How hard is it to understand that I want nothing to do with my so-called 'real' dad because he's nothing to me? My dad is the one who lives with me and tells me he loves me every night, not the one who disappeared before my first birthday. I have absolutely NO desire to meet him. That's why Dad kept my last name Flynn, so I would have something to find him with if I wanted to. But, I never want to find him. I don't remember him, and I don't miss him. You can't miss what you never had and I don't get what's so hard to understand about that. Second of all, Ferb and I are the same age. So what I'm a little under three months older that him? Big whoop. If we had the same mother and father, we would be at least TRIPLE that. We are the same age for over ten months of the year. Only I can use that line that I'm older than him and that's because he's my brother."

"Alright, quit getting hostile," Beuford said.

"No, I won't. Do you know why? I don't appreciate you telling me who's my family and where our place is. You are no part of my family. You need to butt out and mind your own business," Phineas said.

"Whatever, you guys can live a lie the rest of your life. I don't care," Beuford said.

"I don't care if I'm living a lie to you. I would rather live my life naive and stupid according to you and be happy then live a life that you approve but be miserable my whole life. Don't talk to me again, I'm done with this subject," Phineas said.

"Fine," Beuford said "but when your real dad comes and sees that your replaced him-"

"Didn't he just say that he was done with the subject?" Isabella said quite annoyed.

"Well, yeah," Beuford responded.

"Then why are bringing it up again? After all, this is HIS house," Isabella said.

"I don't care, I'm just telling him what he needs to hear," Beuford said.

Ferb grabbed Beuford by the shirt with one hand and pointed to the back gate with the other. "Get off of our property, NOW!" Ferb said.

Between Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella, Beuford made Ferb let go as he trudged out of the yard and back to his house.

Phineas was still heated. He felt hot tears coming and he tried to hold them back. The other kids suddenly realized how late it had gotten (even though it was only 4:00) and made their way home. Phineas went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Hey, Phin, how's it going?" Lawrence said giving him a hug.

Phineas hugged him. "Nothing, just got in a little fight with my friend."

"Beuford again?" Lawrence asked. Phineas nodded. Lawrence hugged the two boys. "I love both of you, you know that, right?"

Phineas nodded. "I love you, too."

"Good," Lawrence said, grabbing the car keys. "Now, where's your sister? Let's go get ice cream before your mother gets home," he said with a wink.

"She's upstairs talking to Jeremy," Phineas said.

"Oh, those two lovebirds. Remind me I need to clean my gun next time that boy comes over," Lawrence said.

The boys laughed. He had that gun just for looks. It was to scare off robbers or boys who want to flirt with his daughter. He maybe had one round of bullets for emergency. Lawrence winked and made his way up the stairs to Candace.

"Candace, sweetheart, my only daughter, my baby girl! Want to go get ice cream before we go to pick up some ammunition for my shooting competition tonight?" they heard Lawrence yelled so loud that they were sure Jeremy heard.

The boys laughed as they heard Candace whined at Dad and frantically tried to explain to Jeremy and tried to hang up with him. "Tell me he's not our dad," Phineas said as Candace ran down the stairs chasing Lawrence.

"Hurry, boys, let's go! Open the door and start the car before she catches up!" Lawrence said. The boys hopped into the backseat of the car and started the car. Lawrence got in the front seat and Candace got in the passenger seat.

"I can't believe you!" Candace said.

"I'm your father, it's my job, right boys?" Lawrence asked as he reached behind him and tickled Phineas in the stomach.

Phineas giggled and sunk back into his seat. Lawrence ruffled Ferb's hair and started the engine.

"What if he is too scared to come over or even talk to me again?" Candace said.

"Then he's not worth you're time if he can't handle this family," Lawrence said backing out of the garage and the driveway. "Now, you want ice cream?"

"Can it be a waffle cone explosion with extra chocolate syrup?" Candace said perking up in her seat.

"Sure, honey. Just make sure you can eat it fast so I can go get flowers for Mom to apologize for you three bouncing off of the walls," Lawrence said. The kids smiled.

"And it could have been worse, Candace. I could have embarrassed you a lot more. I have so many potty training stories lined up for the boys when they bring their dates home," Lawrence said.

"Dad!" all of the kids said at the same time. Lawrence laughed. He pulled into the ice cream shop. The kids ran into the ice cream shop, but Phineas stopped halfway and ran back to Lawrence.

"Hey, dad?" Phineas said as Lawrence locked up the car. He turned to the boy and knelt down to his height. Phineas hugged him. Lawrence picked him up.

"What's this all about?" he asked.

"You never had to be my dad," Phineas said as Lawrence walked him into the ice cream shop "but you did. Every boy needs a father. I just wanted to thank you for being mine."

**A/N: Sorry about the little fight in the middle. I never meant for it to go that deep but as I was writing this story, I fight broke out at my house between my sister and my parents and some more drama I just don't want to get into. **


End file.
